No Confidents
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Why is it always a girl who gets into the naruto world and joins the Akatsuki?Not this time, its a boy.Akito Kawato.A weak,shy boy,somehow,asked to cook and clean up instead of being killed.What will the outcome be? Yaoi pairing unknown
1. Chapter 1 True fear in Pain

**Have you guys ever noticed, that it's always a girl that's the main character in a Fanfiction? As in when a person going into the Naruto world, it's always a girl. Well I have noticed that. Till this day I have not read a single one, when a GUY goes into the Naruto would. So I've decided to do the undone. **

**Make a guy character.**

**Guy is the main character.**

**He'll be going into the Naruto world. **

**For those who don't know yet, this is a yaoi story. Which is when two mains are in love with each other. OK. You don't like you go bye bye. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure how this story is going to go, but I'm sure I'd come up with something like I always do. And somehow make the readers love it. :D**

**I also need help with something. I need someone to tell me who I should pair the main character with? And your reasons why you pick that Akatsuki-ain. **

**I own nothing but Akito Kawato. This is not a prison, thing or a maid person thing. You'll understand what I mean when you read.**

**No Confidents**

Akito Kawato. Akito Kawato. Akito Kawato. A person very famous in Kelvin High school. Now before you jump to conclusion, assuming he was a hot, snotty, play-boy. Then you're absolutely wrong. He's not known as a great man, that all girls love, and all boys hate. Nope, not at all. He's known for being a useless, weak, and fragile boy.

He couldn't stand for himself. He's known as the school's useless student, or, for the bullies, their boxing bag. Everyone uses him. He was always insulted, clumsy, and embarrassed. Yet, he hadn't told this to anyone. Because of something's that happened a few years ago, when he was in elementary school.

_Flashback (__Akito, grade 5, 4 years ago)_

_Akito had just returned from school. His parents were fighting again. They seem to always fight over the littlest thing. They've always ignored him, always told him he had to learn to be independent. Or else he wouldn't be successful in life if he had to depend on someone. _

_This always mad Akito wonder, ask himself questions. So if he didn't know something, he could get that information from some else? He had to get it himself? Because, he always does that at school. When he didn't understand something in math, he'd ask. He didn't ask help from his parents anymore, as for school he began to work on himself._

_Till finally it happened._

"_I WISH YOU JUST STAY OVERSEAS AND NEVER COMEBACK" He heard his mother yell from the bottom floor. _

"_I WAS THINKING OF THE SAME THING" His father yelled back and then the sound of him slamming to door. He walked down stairs. _

"_Mother...?" _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

He was now scared. Scared he would something wrong to get his mother mad, or upset. So he just listened to everyone really. He avoided tale telling, or asking for help. He just took everything head on. Wither he was getting beat up, or embarrassed.

No, it didn't make him mad. When he was insulted, or embarrassed. He'd turn red and look down, either begin to cry or just keep silent.

Akito had light brown, shaggy hair. His body was very skinny, and frail. He was shorter than everyone in his class, except for a few girls. His eyes were black, and his skin was pale and soft. He was always looking down, and yet somehow he knew his way around.

Something he enjoys is home. He could just block everything as he sits on the computer, watching animes.

The one that had caught his interest was Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. He'd been addicted to it. He knows everything about all the characters. They're age, height, birthday, specialty, full name, what village they hail from, you name it, he knows it. The most things he was proud about himself. He had a good memory, a very strong one.

Though the ninja world, amazing as it is, he wouldn't last a day in it without a ninja with him. He wasn't good at lying either, so he couldn't just go in a village, say he was a orphan in need of help, and plead to get in. Though, seeing the shape of his body...He would make a good impression. If he were to dirty his cloth, rip some parts, and you've got yourself a realistic orphan. ~

Akito walked home, head down as always, his black and blue bag on his back.

"Hey" He turned around, and saw the three boys that had always bullied him since elementary school. He moved aside.

"S-sorry for blocking your way" He said bowing down. He was grabbed by his jacket collar and pushed against a wall. His face a few inches away.

"You ran away from us didn't you? When the bell rang" Akito's face turned into a horrified, scared face,

"I-I-" He was kicked in his gut, he gasped, as the hand let go of him. He fell on the ground, holding his stomach as he cringed in pain. He got kicked a few times, till his nose and mouth bled, and they felt laughing. Akito looked at them from the ground as they walked away.

_Why...?_

He lay on the ground, unconscious.

_Why don't you just hurry up and kill me...?_

He heard the sound of water in his ears, as he opened his eyes. He stared at the blue sky, and then sat up. His injury had, somehow disappeared. Akito looked at his surroundings. A pond was inches away, a boulder stood at the end of it, with a paper stuck in the middle of it. Further around him were trees of different sizes and height. Furthermore, flowers bloomed alongside the trees.

It took him a whole minute to get himself registered to where he was. He shot up, in completely fear.

"Akatsuki hideout!" He yelled in disbelief.

"**A spy?"** Akito, knowing that deep voice before, turned to see the cambial of the Akatsuki, Zetsu. _No way, no way, no way, NO WAY!_

"N-no, I'm not a spy, I just..." He paused, out of words, what was he suppose to say. He came in peace? "A-anyways, I'm not a spy, a-absolutely not" Zetsu advanced to him. "W-w-wait..."

"How about we see what leader would do" His white said suggested to his darker side. His darker side grabbed his shoulders and dragged him toward the pond, to get to the boulder. Zetsu, being a ninja, just used his chakra to walk on water. He stared down at Akito, as he dragged his small body through the water.

Why wasn't he using chakra? He wondered. He opened the boulder with a hand sign and walked in. Dragging Akito with him, as he his soaked pants dripped.

"Leader-sama, we found a boy outside the hideout" The leader suddenly appeared, staring at the boy. Soon his partner appeared, Konan. **"He claims he isn't a spy when I had accused him."**

"Kill-"

"Wait..." Akito said quietly. Perhaps, in his world, he would've let him kill him. But now that he's here, maybe...he can...Maybe start a new life alone. He bowed down deeply. "P-please reconsider..." He felt Pain's eyes narrow. "I'm not an s-spy. And besides...if I were an s-spy, it wouldn't be a s-smart...thing to do to just come straight here"

"Then do explain why you are here?" Konan stepped forward and asked.

"I...Don't know how I got here...I w-went u-unconscious, and when I woke up...I was outside..."

"**He did seem unconscious when we found him" **Zetsu confirmed.

"That maybe so" Konan started again. "But now you know where our hideout is, we have no choice but to kill you off"

"...P-perhaps...I-If you are s-so w-worried that I w-would tell someone. P-perhaps, instead of killing me off...imprison me h-here?" Konan looked at Pain then back at him. He stood straight. "I c-can clean up, and I'm a d-decent cook"

"What is your name?" Konan asked.

"Akito Kawato"

"Why village do you hail from?" Pain asked this time.

"None sir...I'm not a ninja..." Silence.

"Very well, you will be the Akatsuki errand boy, Zetsu, show him to his room, room P8" Zetsu nodded, and led Akito to his room.

The walls were a dark stone color, and the bed was white sheeted. There was a window, and the was it. One bed, one window, and not even a private bathroom.

Well. He could live like this. No one to bully him, he just, got to do what he was told. And he won't let his head chopped off. Well, even if he does, it wasn't like he had anything to hold on to in life.

"Well, here begins new life..." He took his wet pant off and slid under the cold bed sheets. He was like a girl. He had no facial hair at all, he had soft skin, like a girl, he was small and frail, like a girl. He signed, and slept.

Cold water was spilled on his head. He shot up and shivered, turning to the culprit. Zetsu.

"**You work starts today, get up" **He shot up from the bed, grabbed the bed sheet, and held it around his waist, turning red from embarrassment. Good thing he remembered he wasn't wearing pant. Zetsu didn't question him.

"Get dressed and meet Pain outside" He left. Akito wore his pant and quickly walked out, to bump into the leader.

"P-Pain..." He quickly covered his hand over his mouth. Pain's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he leaned in close.

"Not a spy you say? How do you know my name?" Akito's eyes widen in fear as he felt tears falling down his cheek, he fell back on his bottom, and looked down, away from the terrifying man in front of him. Glaring down at him. His tears fell on the cold stone ground, as he silently sobbed.

"I-I'm r-r-really...Not...a spy" He stuttered between sobs. He kept wiping his tears away using the back of his hands.

"Then how do you know?" Pain held his ground firmly, wither he was weak, or strong, he shows no mercy. Akito kept sobbing, he wanted to answer but he was too scared. He knew he wouldn't believe he came from another world, he'd probably killed him.

"I...I" He just couldn't. Pain wanted to kill him at that stop, but he knew information that was dangerous. Other could know too, he needed answers from him. He turned around sharply, his cloak swishing behind him; he shut the door hard in Akito's face.

Pain stomped away angrily. He turned to Zetsu.

"Get Konan in there, she always seem to get our prisoners to speak"

"**Yes, leader-sama" **

Akito, stopped crying when he ran out of tears. He lay on the bed. He never knew Pain could be so frightening. The door clicked opened, and he lifted the pillow to hide behind it. To his luck, it wasn't Pain. It was Konan. The only female member in the organization. Akito, didn't like her, she was nice, and kind but...he didn't have this liking to her, for some reason.

"I see you've been a bad boy" she said smiling too sweetly as she walked over. He shivered at her creepy smile, and continued to hide away. "Don't do that..." She said happily, gently taking the pillow away. His hands touched his arms, going up on his shoulders, and then down on his chest. He shivered, he didn't like the touch.

Her hands went up to his face, staring into his black terrified eyes. For some reason, her smile, turned into a confused expression. The prisoners by now would be touching her too, but, he seemed to crawl away.

I knock was made on the door.

"It's not working, Pain-sama" Pain burst open the door, and gestured Konan to leave, he grabbed his poor boys neck and lifted him, on his knees on the bed. Slamming him on the wall.

"Answer me" He said. Just when Akito thought he had already dried his tear for the day, more slid down his cheek. He whimpered.

"P-p-please" He pleads. Pain let go of him, and he slid down on the bed, choking.

"Speak"

"I-I come from somewhere...That know all about this world...so I...I..." He sobbed out. "I read more, and learned more...About this place..." He knows Pain didn't believe it. The glare reminds and his hand twitched to grab him again. "It's true...I know a lot of things...Others do too...but none come here...Like I said...I don't know how...I-I got here"

"I'll buy that for now, but If I ever find out, you dead. As for your work, got make breakfast for everyone. Since you know a lot of things. I'm sure you know the numbers of members"

"Yes sir..." Pain closed the door and left.

"Well?" Konan asked.

"I got the answer, I'm not sure if it's true though"

**Ok, so review, uhmm ya...**

**NEXT TIME, MEETING THE MEMBERS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, ty Kane the DFWM Seme (Odd name, I must say, mind if you told me what DFWM stands for later?) Ty for reviewing, It really made me feel better ~.~ Anyways I'm glad you or anyone else liked it. **

**Ok so Pain is mean, Why? **

**Well~ I made him that way. No that's not the answer, at least not the right one. You see, Pain isn't nice like some fanfiction show. **

**I mean, they know Pain wouldn't be like. Ok, you came from another world. Orr, if you knew his name suddenly. He'd be like. How do you know my name? In a not scary way. Makes sense? **

**He's desperate to change the world people, he's not going to stop because some kid comes. He's going to force this kid to tell him no matter what. Even if he has to be mean to him. He doesn't even know the kid to be nice anyways.**

**So everyone's clear? Not that anyone asked. **

**So he's chapter two. Akatsuki Members. **

**Please review.**

**Enjoy, review.**

**Click the review button.**

**Review.**

**Did I say 'review' yet. If not. REVIEW Ty, ty ty. **

**No Confidents**

Akito trembling body relaxed when Pain left. He just had to follow orders, and he's fine, nothing to stress. He shook his head. Who was he kidding, he's toast, and he's a goner, dead, finished. He got up from the bed, walking toward the door. He had to make breakfast, those were the command. He shakily opened the door. Peeked out, looking down the only way down the hall. He closed the door, and walked down, looking around him.

Doors at his sides as he walked down the hall. He came by a three way. Keep going straight or to turn. Light was coming from the new hall. He peeks, and his eyes widen. They were all there. Chatting, arguing, yelling, and waiting. He couldn't just pop out of nowhere. They'd all stare, then what? He was sure his legs were going to be jell-o and fall. He was going to make a fool of himself, and they're all going to laugh. In fact, his legs were shaking already.

Pain's back was facing him, chatting with Zetsu, then Zetsu said something, and he turned to face Akito, who jumped in his spot, and hid behind the stone wall. He heard footsteps advancing to him, getting louder and louder. Pain turned to him, staring coldly down on his small shivering body. Akito looked away, and after a few seconds, Akito used all the strength he had, bowed to him and quickly ran into the room where everyone was. He looked to find the kitchen, ran in and closed the door behind him. No one seemed to notice his presence. He began his work. He quickly began making pancakes, a simple breakfast. He poured the pancake into the pan, as it cooked, and he flipped it over. Once it was done, he placed it on a plate and made another one.

He was a bit terrified; he was scared to make a mistake. What if they didn't like pancakes? Or as he was severing it, he would trip and fall, smashing the pancake into someone's face? These thoughts made him shake a bit. Then what would Pain do, kick him out, kill him? He quickly finished, and took two plates at a time. The kitchen was big, and had a big table; he believed this was where they sat. So he placed the plates there. Having forks and knifes next to each plate, and then placed syrup on the table and butter. He didn't know what they liked. Though there were rumours about Itachi loving dango.

He didn't find information about their favourite foods. He opened the door, and poked his head out to look at them.

"B-breakfast...is ready" He said quietly. Because his voice was too low, and their yelling, talking, and arguing was too loud, they didn't hear anything. He repeated again, once again nothing happened. He took a step out, then another, and it seemed his shoe lace was not tied and had stepped on it. He fell with a loud cry of shock. All heads turned to him, he winced. And slowly sat up, turned red as he noticed all were staring at him, he looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes. "B-breakfast...is r-ready" The first to run in was Hidan. Followed by the others. He was also the first to finish.

"Ha, haa, that was good" He turned to Akito, who also stood, waiting for them to finish. "New member?" He turned to Pain.

"No, just a servant" He said coldly. Akito looked down. "I'd like someone to help him. I've already talked to Zetsu."

"He seems to claim he's not from here, I've already told him; if I were to find any proof of lying he would get killed. The chance would be given to everyone. If you were to catch him acting off, report to me first." Akito, being in the same room, listened.

Everyone left except for Akito who stayed back to do the dishes. Silence fall everywhere as the sound of plate clicking at one other and the water rushing filled the air. What was he going to do now?

The cave was silent; he thought they might have gone on their missions. He finished the dishes, and walked out the kitchen. The room was empty of the members. He knew Zetsu was watching him, his every move. He didn't know what to do really, was he just going to do the chores and then lay in bed or what? He forgot to tie his shoes when he fell before, the same accident replied again. He fell on the ground, and stayed there with tears in his eyes.

"N-nothing c-c-changed" He whimpered from down on the ground. Nothing had changed just because he had come here. He sat up, wiping his eyes.

"What hasn't changed?" A female voice questioned. He looked up to see Konan.

"...Life..." he answered.

"Well, seeing they way you are, you had a rough past" He nodded. "Well everyone-"

"I already know...I know...About you and all. But...Everyone is strong, and I...I..." Tears fell down his face as he fell silent. She looked down at him in pity.

"How, about I let you go, send you free?" he shook his head.

"I told you, I don't know how I got here...If you let me go, the next time you'll find me...Is on the ground dead"

"So you were saying the truth" He nodded. "Do you miss your family?"

"Not...really. My dad left, and my mom, ever since then, was always mad..." He wiped his tears again.

"I see, well how about Zetsu takes you out" Zetsu suddenly appeared glaring at her.

"**What!" **

"What? Pain never said you can't take him out, he only said for you to keep a good eye on him. You can do that while you take him out" She had a point, Pain didn't say Akito couldn't go out.

"Fine"

"N-no, I-I'm fine-"

"Nope he's taking you" She pulled up him up from his arm, and felt how skinny he was. She ignored it, and pushed the two out the cave. "Be back soon" She said waving. Akito looked down.

"S-sorry" Zetsu walked over the water, ignoring him. Akito followed, getting his pant wet again.

"Zetsu" Pain called, and to his confusion, he didn't appear. "Zetsu" He called again. He got up from the chair in his room and walked out. Calling his name around the cave. He spotted some members and asked, they shook their heads. He found Konan, hoping she knew.

"Konan, have you seen Zetsu" she nodded.

"He took Akito out for a walk" Pain's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't give him instructions to let the boy out"

"Nor did you give orders to keep him in" Pain soon realized, she was one that gave the permission. "Besides, Zetsu is with him, knowing him, if he does anything wrong he'd just eat him up" He supposed she was right, still though, the power to give permission, and to give orders was with the leader, him not her.

They didn't really do anything, just walked around the base, didn't talk, and returned to the base.

"Well Zetsu?" Pain stood there, waiting for their return.

"Nothing happened" His white said answered. Pain looked down at Akito, like he always did. Pain had told him about what he said to her. But that doesn't mean he was going to give him freedom, he got himself into this problem, he's going to stay in it.

"You" he turned to Akito. "My office, now"

"Y-yes s-sir"

**Ok review please, I know short ~.~ this is harder than I thought, but I have an idea for the next chapter. So Ya, not very hard. I'm too smart lol. Anyway. So review, and suggest a pairing for him. Lol ~.~ that would be nice, SO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Only because Konan said so

**Yay, got another review from Kane the DFWM Seme, ty very much you really make me happy. (NOW I KNOW what your name stands for ) I hope others would begin to review too, and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy. And review**

**...Review :D XD**

**No Confidents**

Akito trembled as he walked toward Pain's office room. He did nothing wrong...Is what he would like to think, but if Pain had wanted to speak with him, he suspected her did something unpleasing. He walked down the cold hall, stretching his shaking arm out at the door. He knocked.

"Enter" The deep cold voice of Pain said. He turned the handle on the door, and entered, avoiding eyes, because he knew, one stare was all it took for him to cry from this man. So instead he looked down.

"Konan had mentioned something; you told me you knew a lot of things about it. How? From books? Scrolls?"

"N-no sir. You see, from...Animes and Mangas...A boy named Naruto is the m-main c-character. And s-so he is also the t-tailed beast. And in the anime o-or manga he encounters the A-Akatsuki." Pain was confused, very confused. He shot up walked around his table, and stomped his way to the poor trembling boy. Tears fell down his face even when he still hadn't seen the fearsome man.

Pain grabbed his collar shirt and slammed him on the door.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" He said, venom dripping from his voice.

"N-no, I-It's true." Now seeing him eye to eye, more tears poured down.

"Do you have proof then?"

"Y-yes"

"Show me"

"I could...tell you...Where are y-your other members?" Pain didn't see what that had to do with his proof, but he answered anyways.

"Deidara and Sasori are off to get the first tailed, Itachi and Kisame are finding the fourth tailed, as for Kakuzu and Hidan, there bounty hunting."

"S-so Gaara...I...Can tell you what happens...from the anime and m-manga. Deidara, w-will lose a-an arm, the n-nine tails would g-go after to return the f-first tailed. But h-he comes too late" Pain let go of his collar.

"Very well, if this comes true, then I'll reconsider your position as a servant. Perhaps I'll even make you a member, perhaps" Then his eyes darkened as he took a step back to lean to his short and small body. "But if anything goes wrong...Death. Now leave." Akito quickly opened the door and ran out to his room, closing the door and sat on the bed, with his legs up to his chest.

He shouldn't be scared, it was true, that happened in the anime and manga...But...what if it doesn't really happen...? And if it did, Pain had told him he might be joining the Akatsuki then, just to use him. Then, if he had to join, doesn't that mean he has to do crimes, maybe kill someone, or steal something?

Akito held his head in panic, with a panicked expression matching his action, shaking his head. _Impossible, impossible, impossible for me! _And if he disobeyed the leader, he gets killed. It wasn't fair! Then he realized, he was being watched closely.

He looked around the room.

Wouldn't that mean Zetsu was also in this room, watching him. Akito shivered, that was just creepy. He lay down, and closed his eyes, as the darkness consumed him into sleep.

"Give Gaara back!" Akito's eyes shot open from the yell. He sat up, staring at the door.

"Naruto?" He got up and was about to open the door. _No...I shouldn't...what...what if I ruin everything...? _ His eyes widen, he hadn't told Pain, Sasori would die from his grandma, and Sakura. "Zetsu..." He called quietly, looking around the room, taking a few steps around. "Zetsu..." He called again. This time he did appear. "I...Didn't tell Pain something, Sasori, his battle...he's going to lose...He's going to die..." Zetsu, nodded, and without a word sank away again. He could hear everything, the swish that the puppets did when they moved, and the click when their limbs moved, and the stings too.

He could hear Sakura's yelling, and he breaking his puppets. Akito looked down, as he sat down behind the door. Sasori, was a misunderstood criminal, he let them kill him. Akito's eyes lowered, it was really sad, for Sasori. He would have died a long time ago if he were Sasori. What's even more hurtful is that he would die by the hands of his first puppets, his parents. He wondered how they would be. Being killed by the person who looked after you when your parents dead, your grandma. Then, dying with the puppets you created, your parents.

Then again, even thought Sasori had no feelings...at, he was sure, that he was hurt, when he died in the anime and manga. Zetsu appeared again.

"**He wants you to prevent his death from happening" **Akito's eyes widen.

"W-what? B-but I-I can't...I..."

"Those were his words and orders. He said to follow them" A pause. "**Or die" **Akito's eyes because watery.

"So...mean..." Zetsu white said gave a slight smile and sank away. Akito got up, opened the door, and stared down the hall. _Battle ground..._

He slowly walked down the hall, shaking more and more as the battle got louder and louder, as he got closer to the fight. He stared at the fight, terrified. Sasori was already in his turn form with his 100 puppets. He...didn't know what to do; he didn't want to be the cause of killing an old lady and Sakura. He...wasn't that kind of person. He was athletic, he wasn't strong, he isn't good with fighting, so, what was he suppose to do at this situation?

As time wasted, Sasori was going to get killed soon. He just stabbed Sakura. I ran, and quickly tripped over the rocks. He sat up.

"I...I..." Sakura eyes closed, as the poison from Sasori's puppet got to her. Akito's eyes widen.

"Sakura!" The old lady yelled as Sasori pulled out his sword from Sakura. He raised his sword to kill Chiyo.

"Stop...!" Akito yelled. If Chiyo was to die here, Gaara won't come back. Akito ran to Chiyo. "Ran, get out of here, it's too late for her"

"Wah...-" Akito started to just push her out of the cave. As for Sakura, he knew she was going to be deposed off. Zetsu was going to eat her. Pain walked in.

"Get Deidara Akito, we're moving to a new hideout"

After getting Deidara, everyone packed, well, those who were in the hideout. Itachi and Kisame were still in search for the fourth tailed, as for Hidan and Kakuzu, they were still doing what they were doing. Though, Deidara sent them a clay bird with a scroll, telling them everything they needed to know.

Deidara rode with Sasori, and Zetsu. The other clay bird held Pain, Konan and Akito.  
>"Sakura died..." Akito said quietly.<p>

"She was stopping us" Pain spat out.

"Still...Sasori knew his rank is much higher than hers...yet he still took her life...She wasn't suppose to die" Akito was sitting, his knee up his chest again, as he watched down from the sky.

"You've proved yourself useful" Pain announced finally arriving to another cave. "Konan had suggested that you leave tai-jutsu"

"H-hand to hand combat...?" Konan nodded smiling. "N-no, it's impossible for me"

"If Pain's teaching you, there is no way you couldn't get strong" Konan said happily, pushing Akito toward Pain, who stared down. He didn't have a VERY cold glare, but still...it was cold. Akito bowed and forced to say.

"I...I a-apologize t-to take up your time sir" He had no choice the odd way Konan stared and smiled at him told him so.

"Follow me" He said, walking down the new cave. They entered a bedroom, and Pain closed the door. "Sit" Akito sat on the ground, and Pain sat in front of him, still having his cold look. His hand told hold of Akito's wrist and moved it front, closer to himself. He squeezed his upper arm, then his shoulders, and then his squeezes Akito's stomach from the sides. Pain noticed, he winced and moaned in pain a lot when he did some of these.

Akito turned red and quickly backed up.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?"

"Take your shirt off" Pain ordered.

"W-w-what?"

"Take you shirt off" Pain ordered again, colder. Akito didn't do anything, but seeing the glare, he took his shirt off slowly. Bruises of different colors were on his blood. Cuts too. Akito looked away. Pains eyes narrowed.

"Where did these come from? Surely not from my members or me"

"B-before I came h-here, I was b-beat up by bullies..." Pain understood a little more about him. About why he stutters or, just follows orders, or always scared. He was going to make him strong. He'd come in many uses.

"And I presume you don't eat much either, seeing your condition" Akito shook his head. "Pants off, If you believe no one has noticed you limping then your mistaken" Akito turned redder, that's right, he had be limping. Before he came here, he fell hard on the ground. And he's been falling lately, damaging his leg injury more.

"N-no that fine, I'm o-ok"

"I'm not helping you because I care for your health; I'm only helping you because Konan wished for me to help you. That is all"

"S-still, n-no need for me to take my pant off..." Pain's hand went into a 'high-five' way but lower to him. He pulled his hand back and the pant flew off his hips and legs. He yelped loudly, tears falling down his cheeks. This broke bad memories to him.

One of the bullies had forcedly taken his pant off in front of the other bullies, made fun of him and them did stuff. They didn't do anything sexual, but still, they had made him think he was going to get raped. Which is what they wanted to do? They wanted to hear him scream, and when they left him alone they had beaten him up.

Anyways, he has too many bad experiences with bullies, to begin believing, it's a natural thing for people to hurt others. That it's ok, and in believing so, he believes, everyone would hurt him. And so he's scared of anyone who seemed to remind him of those who hurt him.

And Pain had shown that hurting. He had threatened him with death and struggled him. Though now...

Pain began to aid his wound.

"Another request from Konan...?" Akito asked quietly as he was being helped.

"Yes" pain answered. An awkward silence fell upon them. Akito kept moving away, and wincing or making pained noises. Though Akito never heard a complaint from Pain, Pain only pulled him closer or moved closer whenever he moved away. His hands were gentle and he aided him carefully.

"T-thank you..."

Pain didn't replay, Akito seemed like a girl to him. If he were to wear a dress, people would mistake him for a girl. He hand soft smooth skin, and he was easily to bring to tears. Yet for some reason, his eyes were on his bare skin. He couldn't rip his sight away. He was drawn in.

The soft sensitive pale skin, so tender and innocent...He might just devour it...slowly.

He let Akito dress himself up, and let him go, for now. He was planning on training him stamina first. Cardio.

**Ok, so review, ty, ty. I hope you liked this chappie...Sakura dies...I know...I don't like her...and Sasori, T.T so sad his past!~**

**Anyways review, and and look forward to the next chapter where THE TRAINING BEGINS.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training, and Trains

**Srry, I overslept today on purpose. I normally wake up at, around 6. But today, when I woke up, I drank water, for my sore throat, blew my nose. And was too tired to get up, though the thought of writing my story haunted me.**

**Besides, I haven't been getting much sleep, which isn't good for my age D: so I slept in. And when I woke up, I was in total shock to see it was the afternoon already D: I never sleep that much. Even when I AM tired. Though. It doesn't count in my record of wake up early every day, because I WANTED to sleep in...so ya. **

**Anyways, hope, hope, HOPE you REVIEW jk jk it's suppose to be hope. Hope, hope you love this chapter.**

**But...aah...you should realllllllllyyyyyyyy reviewwwwwwww. ^^ i'd love that.**

**WATCH THIS PPL its so sad. SASUKE, WHYYYYYY DID YOU KILL ITACHI~!.**

**So it's the fight between sasuke and itachi. If you want you can skip it to the last part. Fill in the spaces**

**Part 1**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A 9 3 – k A L 0 N p 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e**** d**

**Part 2**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P R 7 F O N f s C y s & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**Part 3 (last part, YOU HAVE to watch this one, at least watch it from 8:00)**

**And then you have to watch ALL this 'Itachi's Final Words' So sad EVERYTHING**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 d k B m s N R j r k & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**No Confidents**

"Haaa...Haaa...haaa...S-stop...I-I...Haa...c-can't...t-take it...haaa...a-anymore" Akito fell on the floor, outside of the base, on a dry road, on a too hot day.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes" Pain said. Glaring coldly at him. Akito hid his head further on the dirt ground hiding most that he can from the glare, till he could breath anymore and shot his head up gasping. "Pathatic" Pain spat out. Akito looked down, still gasping for air. "Did you do no exercise where you come from?"

"We...Did..."

"Must be a five minute one, get up, if you're going to be a member, you have a long way"

"S-sorry sir" Akito got back on his shaky knees and began running again. Pain was always in front of him, and he'd noticed something. When Akito ran, his arms were bent, and would move the same motion as his legs. His hands were sometimes on a strong fist or a weak and tired on. He stopped running and turned to Akito. Only girls run like that in the Ninja world. He had never seen a guy run like that before. Not even Konan runs like that. She tells him it's too much a girl to do.

The moment stopped Akito began falling on the ground. Pain caught him this time and placed him on the ground gentle.

"You going to make your legs worse, or did you forget they're still wounded"

"Then...Why...Are...We...running?"

"Don't question my ways. Next, why do you run like that?"

"W-what?" Akito was run from running, still slightly panting.

"Your arms moving back and forth"

"T-that's how everyone r-runs w-where I c-come from"

"Well they're running how girls run. Now, run with your arms to your sides, and your upper body leaning forward" Pain, was about to stand up straight from bend over to his height, when he was grabbed by the arm.

"C-could we s-stop, p-please?" Akito looked up at him, red face, panting a bit, with a pleading face. A blush appeared on Pain face, and just as face it appeared, it disappeared.

"Very well, but you'll have to work double the time today, tomorrow, 14 minutes" Akito, said sorry once more and quickly let go of his arm. Pain stood up straight and began walking to their new base. Akito, once was again trembled as he stood up. He took one step and fall on the floor. When Pain heard the 'thud' as his body hit the ground, he turned, eyes slightly widen.

Akito moaned in pain, and got on his knees. Suddenly he saw a back toward him. "Get on" Pain said.

"B-"

"That's an order" Pain said coldly this time. Finally Akito, wrapped his arms around Pain's neck, and Pain held on his thighs, and lifted him up, letting his legs dandle from the sides of him. Even though Akito wasn't moving, Pain felt him shiver and even jolt from time to time as they walked. He wasn't making him do anything, besides let him carry him.

Because they to move to a new place, the pond was no longer there. Only a field of grass that stretched into the forest. They met Itachi and Kisame, coming from a different direction; someone was hanging from Kisame's sword. The fourth tailed. Kisame stared at Akito like a prey.

Akito was giving off an odd look; he was blushing, head on Pain's back, trembling and in tears. Kisame, found this completely cute. He just wanted to eat him up right then. Itachi gave glances, and moved closer to Pain, and whispered something. Pain stopped walking, and turned his neck to look at the boy, and turned to Itachi. Itachi whispered some more, and Pain nodded, understanding what Itachi had said. Itachi returned to Kisame's said and continued their way to hideout before them. Pain stared at the boy a bit more.

He wasn't trembling a lot now, just a bit. But when Pain began to walk, he began to tremble again. So it was something to do with his walking. He felt a little wet from the back. Tears. He sighed but kept walking. He didn't understand the boy, not at the moment, why was he crying when he was carrying him. He makes no sense.

They entered the base once more it seems Hidan and Kakuzu had gotten some more bounties.

_Just like what Itachi said._Pain thought, as he saw the stares the poor boy was getting. He felt the boys head turn, away from facing him, he trembled more.

_Flashback to when Itachi was whispering to Pain_

_Pain saw Itachi advancing to him._

"_Leader, have you, seen how the boy looks like? The way he looks and his actions?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look" Pain turned to see, the boy. Tears lingered at his eyes, and his face red, with a bit of fear in it. "Do you see it makes anyone with no control take him" Pain turned to Itachi and nodded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He was right, the stares he was getting, from some of the members, would frighten Akito. It wouldn't be good if anything happens to him, he'd be scared to leave his room. Konan came running in.

"A-Ki-To~" She said apart in a singing way. "Let's go shopping" She smiled. He turned his head, wiping his tears on Pain's back.

"C-can I really go?"

"Didn't you just said to stop the training?" Pain said through clenched teeth.

"Anyone would want to stop training Pain" Konan. "Let's go shopping" She pulled Akito down from Pain's back, and took of his hand and dragged him back out.

"I better keep an eye on them" Pain sighed, as he followed them. Kisame dumped the fourth tailed body and followed Itachi to their rooms. Hidan swore quickly, quickly leaving to the bathroom. Kakuzu was already counting the money again. Deidara whispered to Sasori, who called him a brat and left.

Konan, had changed her outfit, into a black skirt, long back socking, and a yellow tank top. She held a pink bag over her shoulder. Pain was wearing a black undershirt and a cream, sleeveless hoodie, with black pants and sunglasses to hide his eyes. Akito stared in, wow, as he stared at Pain's arm muscles.

"So, we're taking the train, since you must be tired" Konan said. Akito nodded and thanked her. They waited at the train station, as the train came. The doors opened, and Pain sighed at how packed it was, but somehow, all three got in. Konan was looking around for a seat; till she noticed how far from Pain she was and just stood where she was. Akito was almost across from Pain door, he was more in the middle of that group of people squeezed in between. Pain looked at him at first, not realizing anything, then turned to look out the window. Then he heard a very, very quiet whimper. He was sure no one would have heard it unless they were a ninja. He turned to the boy. Konan seems to be too excited to have noticed. His hands were together, he was trembled, with a slight scared expression. He had tears in his eyes. Till he noticed, an older looking hand was...touching him.

Pain pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me" Pain said, grabbed Akito's wrist and yanked him near toward where Pain stood. Akito's tears fall, and he continues to tremble. "Why do you just stand there and take it?" Pain scolded.

"I..." he stared at him eyes widen, in fear. "I-I'm s-sorry..." He looked down.

Konan kept pointing at everything she saw and dragged them around. If it wasn't for Pain being there, she would have bought a lot of junk, maybe even everything in the store. There were some problems, a lot of the clothing didn't fit Akito, but they managed.

At the train again, Pain kept him close, and turned to anyone who dared to lay a finger on him, a few tried and got past him to touch him. When he heard him whimper and grabbed the sneaky hand and bent it, the way it shouldn't be bent, and then let go. The hand disappeared quickly. Konan didn't notice again, one she wasn't with them, she doesn't like standing, two, she was disappointed that she didn't get to buy anything for herself.

Once they reached their base, he turned to Akito.

"Take the cloth, and go rest, Zetsu won't be around for today, he had other things he had to do" _Disposing the pink haired girl's body. _Akito nodded and left.

As Akito placed his cloth on the bed, the door opened, and he turned only to have his mouth covered.

Pain decided he should tell Akito where the bathrooms are, since the bathrooms are separated then the toilet rooms. As he got closer to the last room, Akito's. He heard a yelp and some whimpering. His eyes darkened and quickly run to the door and opened it. Terrified, and tearful eyes stared at him. Hidan turned to Pain too. Caught. His darkened eyes narrowed at Akito. His pant was pulled down.

"After saving your back at the train..." Pain started, poison dripping from his voice.

"W-wai-" He was caught off, was pain grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his room. Along the way, Akito plead. He threw him on the bed.

"I saved you back and you almost waste it. I recommend you, to stop that"

"S-top w-what?"

"Throwing your hormones everywhere, again having that 'fuck me' face everywhere. It ticks me off" Pain said, getting on top of him. Pain, was already wearing his cloak again. He liked this usual better.

"I...I..."

"You can't show that face to anyone...but me" Pain pushed his lips on Akito's. "That's an order" He said pulling away. "Now" He lifted Akito up, and took him to his private bathroom. "Stay here, and I'll get you your new patch of cloth" Pain left, to get what he said he would. Akito blushed, as he waited, shivering. He decided to strip, since he is taking a shower...or a bath...

He took his top off first. Then his pant and underclothing. He waited. His heart quickening as he heard the door open. Pain walked in, paused for only a second at the view and quickly hanged the cloth up. Pain was about to walk out when Akito took hold on his cloak from behind.

"Uhm..." He didn't finish the sentence so, Pain took his cloth off, to reveal he was shirtless, he placed his cloak aside. He walked toward the tub.

"Shower or bath" Pain asked.

"B-bath" Pain clogged the big tub and turned the water, and get it fell up. Once the water was half full, he told Akito to enter. Once it was full he turned it off. Pain wore his cloak again, since he was no away from the water. He opened the door.

"T-t-thank y-you..." Akito burst out quietly.

"Remember the order, not to show _that_ face you are showing at this moment, to anyone but me"

"C-could...I...get...a...a...another...k...k..." Akito tried saying the words, but he was too shy to say it. To ask for it. Pain, guessed it was his first time, turned away from the door, held his head up from his chin and kissed him deeply before leaving. He very much enjoyed that expression of his. A lot.

But now it was off to deal with Hidan for touching what belonged to him.

**Review~! Ok so, ya i hope you liked it. I didn't like the fact that I made Pain swear...T.T Anyways, i hope you review everyone and ya. C ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Hidan Slap

**TY TY for the encouraging words. And so, I have decided to come straight home from school, eat dinner, and eat ice cream while doing this chapter. **

**So, ya, enjoy the chapter.**

**No Confidents**

Pain strode down the cave walls, looking for Hidan. He had already checked Akito's room, he was no longer there. When he did find him, he found him eating in the living room, with everyone else, slacking and lazing about.

"Hidan" Pain called coldly, walking to him. He was sitting on a couch in front the TV, Kakuzu on his right and Deidara to his left. Next to Deidara was Sasori, and on an armchair was Itachi, reading. Kisame was digging through the kitchen, looking for food. As for Konan, she was in her room, doing what, no one knew. Hidan turned to the man he hated, with a mouth full. He swallowed it down, then turned back to the TV

Pain stood in front of him, blocking the view.

"Oi, move-" Pain backhand slapped him across the face. Everyone who was talking or making a noise, stopped to watch in surprise. Itachi watched from over his book. And Kisame's head was out the Kitchen door, watching. "The hell leader!" Hidan yelled, glaring at him. "I'll sacrifice y-" He was backhand slapped again.

"What kind of stunt were you trying to pull back there?" Pain said, icily. His glare was so painful to look at; his voice was so sharp, that even if it was just a voice, it seemed to cut through anything. Hidan understood way he was the leader, and why everyone didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Have you seen that little fucker's face?" Hidan yelled. "He's pleading to be done to; I was only having a little fun"

"Hidan, you didn't do what I think you did? Un" Deidara asked.

"Jashin no, leader took away, but man, that kid got nice skin" Hidan daydreamed.

"I can't believe you would do that" Sasori sighed out.

"I could, I've seen him so many stupid stunts that it's no wonder he would do such a thing" Kakuzu commented.

"OI, Kakuzu you pri-"

"Don't go near him" Pain said warningly. "If you want to get near him, cut your head first before talking to him"

"OI, OI, OI seriously?"

"If I see you near him, I'll send Konan and you on a mission alone" Hidan face turned into a disguised look at the thought. He heard Kisame chuckling from back in the Kitchen.

"You sure are a troublesome one, aren't you. Always causing trouble"

"Shut up" Pain gave one last glare and left to go check on Akito.

"N-n-no K-Konan, I can w-wash my b-body alone..." He heard Akito stutter. _Konan? _

"Come on, it's much fun with someone else, don't you agree?"

"Y-Yes but...Pain-Sensei won't be...happy t-to s-see you h-here"

"It's ok, its ok, and look at you, such a cute red face. Aaaww you're blushing. You're just so cute!" Pain slammed the door open, steam felled the air, when it cleared. He saw Akito out of the tub, body and hair soaked with dripping water, back against the outer tub wall. Both legs bended, one up straight and the other going sideways, both knees touching. His hands were trying to escape Konan's hug.

Though, the sudden entrance from Pain, they both froze staring at him. Konan was completely naked, on top of Akito, giving him a hug. Akito's whole body turned red at Pain entrance.

"Konan...What are you doing?" Pain asked, coldly as usual.

"Helping Akito scrubs his body" She said happily. She seemed to have started, soap was on his body.

"If I remember correctly, he had told you he could clean his own body"

"Aaaww, but he was just being shy~" Pain eyes darkened. She shouldn't be doing this. This was not allowed. She didn't care about him at the train, or bother, and now here she was trying to show that she cared a lot about him. When Pain, was one that helped him. That body, that he saved, and that boy that he helped, all belonged to him. He was the one training him, he was his sensei. No one but him had the rights to even touch him. No one was to touch him, at least not in this manner.

"Konan, you entered my room, without permission, you entered my bathroom without me knowing, and you're harassing my student"

"I am not" She protested.

"Leave my room" She pouted, stood up with a stomp, 'hmphed' and walked out the bathroom, grabbing her cloth, cloak, and closing the door along the way. Pain turned to Akito who blushed at his nakedness and quickly looked away. Pain took his cloak off, and placed a small stool on the ground. "Sit" He ordered, and Akito did. Back facing Pain, and Pain grabbed what he needed and began scrubbing Akito's body. "You showed that face to Konan, didn't you" He felt Akito begin to tremble. He looked down.

"S-sorry s-sensei...I..."

"What did I tell you?"

"N-not to s-show it to anyone, but you"

"Next time, you follow those orders"

"Y-yes sir" The trembling wasn't as violent, but it still continued. "I-I c-could w-wash myself...sir...Besides...Konan already...d-did e-everything..."

"I'm washing your entire body again, washing off where Konan had coated with her smell. Stand" Akito did so, and trembled more as Pain coated soap all over his smooth legs, and then made him sit, facing him. He took his arm and covered it in soap, doing the same with the other. He began with the chest, and quickly as the soap bar brushed his nipple, he jolted back. Pain pulled him forward as he continued with his upper body.

"Did Hidan touch these?" Pain asked, brushing his free hand on his nipples lightly. Akito shivered by the name of the man, and nodded. He whimpered at Pain's touch. "Did he pinch them hard" he nodded again, tears at the end of his eyes. Pain grabbed the shower head and turned it on, spraying it all over Akito. Once he was cleared off from the stop, pain grabbed a towel, rubs soap on it, and told Akito to sit on his laps. When Akito didn't move, Pain grabbed his wrist and pulled him on to his lap. Akito's tears fell down.

Pain leaned down to his ears. "I won't hurt you" He said gently. Letting his hand with the towel go down, between Akito's legs. Akito's tears poured down, and he trembled, as the towel with soap began to clean him down there. Pain didn't do anything, he only, slightly rubbed to get the soap on, but he didn't do anything else. But Akito, was quickly really hard. Pain ignored it, and sprayed cold water, and quickly Akito hardness was gone. He trembled. Pain dried him, and dressed him in the new cloth that they bought. An orange sleeveless hoodie, with dark, just pass the knee, pant.

"Go begin dinner"

"Y-yes sensei, and, t-thank you s-sensei" Akito quickly rushed into the kitchen, without seeing a sight of Hidan. Till.

"Got a nice ass fucking just now?" Hidan said, thinking that he took a shower because he was just done to.

"W-what? N-no"

"Don't lie to me sweetie, tell me everything you liked"

"Hidan" Itachi said from behind. "Leave him alone" Hidan swore, 'tched' and left. Itachi turned to the shaky, boy. "Pain had informed Zetsu, and I, and Sasori to keep an eye on you if we are anywhere near you. He had also told us, if you were to do _that_ look to inform him of it. Zetsu, had just gone to tell Pain"

"B-but I...I" Akito turned to what he was cooking and nodded. Itachi left. Itachi, Zetsu and Sasori were chosen, because they were always in control. Beside, that amount of, high ranked ninja were good enough to watch over only one person. Pain didn't need to ask Kakuzu and Kisame too. If he asked Konan, she wouldn't leave him. Though he did ask Kakuzu to watch Hidan.

Akito served the food, and called. They all sat down and ate, Akito sat next to Konan and Itachi.

"Akito" Pain said warningly. He was doing that face again. He always had that face, ever since he was younger, he always had it. No one till now complained about it. He looked down.

"Say "aaahh~" Akito" Konan said happily, lifting his food up to his mouth. Akito looked lower, blushing. "Come on~" Akito opened his mouth, with watery eyes visible as he took the food in his mouth. Soon after, Akito told her to eat. She finished and placed her plate in the sink. Soon after everyone else got up too, placed their stuff away. Akito ate a few more bite and got up.

"You will finish every single bite on that plate" Pain ordered. Akito quickly sat back down and ate. Pain placed his dishes away, but stayed in the room. Akito finished and began on washing the dishes. Pain sat down and watched. "I told you not to do that look, but you still have it"

"I-I...I-it's my u-usual l-look"

"Hide it"

"Y-yes sir"

"No training today, your muscles are sore from before" Akito nodded. Pain could see right through him, and everything in between. Rest, Kakuzu and Hidan have a mission; I need you to tell me what happens"

"Yes s-sir"

"They are off to get the two tailed, and then we well be starting on sealing it, and then the third tailed and lastly the fourth"

"They...g-get it, then y-you seal it b-but...they d-die. W-well Hidan g-gets buried b-but. K-Kakuzu dies."

"I see anything to prevention?"

"Once t-they get the two tailed, t-they should j-just return with Zetsu"

"Understood" He got up and stopped at the door, and turned toward him. "Oh, and, for your safety, if Hidan attacks you at night, you're staying in my room. Zetsu doesn't fight, Hidan would just rip him apart" Akito blushed and nodded. Pain left.

~OOO~

Once he was finished, he peeked out, making sure the coast is clear, then walked out, heading to Pain's room. And when he spotted Hidan he began to run. He opened Pain's room and quickly jumped under the bed sheet. Pain was working on something on his table.

~O

Akito woke up when he felt another body join in the big bed. He turned thinking it was Hidan, but to his slight relief it was only Pain. He blushed, and turned away quickly. A strong arm wrapped around him. Pulling him against Pain's chest. He felt Pain's breath against his hair and neck. He shivered.

"Hidan won't place another finger on you" Akito turned to face him, and hid in his bare chest, blushing. Pain pulled his chin up and went lower and closer to his face, and kissed him once more, deeply. Akito's eyes widen, his eyes swirled in swirly lines, from the sudden heat, that rose up to him, and the sudden kiss. Pain tongue, explored his inside, and then played with his shaky tongue.

When he pulled away, quickly he hid back in Pain's chest, embarrassed and dizzy. Pain wrapped a lazy arm around his waist and held him close. Closing his eyes, and relaxes, liking the heat from the other body. Akito belong to him now. His body, his soul, all have it.

**REVIEW :. I'd like that .Ty and review ^^**

**Bad Hidan. Bad**

**Hidan: DID YOU SEE HOW HE LOOKED LIKED. Him blushing, his hopelessness, his teary eyes. It just makes you want to tease him. **

**Ya ya. .**


	6. Chapter 6 Hidan!

**Wow, so glad your liking it. :D I hope the reviews keep coming, and I hope more reviews come. So keep them coming. And I'll keep coming with chapters...I hope.**

**So I own no character but Akito Kawato, and the bullies, Akito's family, and probably any none-ninja person. I own no villages. I own no...uhm. I think that's all.**

**I know the videos were sad huh? TT no i don't own that.**

**I make no money from this story. It is only some random, unimportant fan person (me) who is typing this out of their minds. For fun. **

**~.~**

**So enjoy this chapter. And yes I know, no 'confidents' should be no 'confidences' Yes I know. It's suppose to be like that. I want it that way coz its different that way.**

**No Confidents**

"PAIN SAMA, HIDAN AND KAKUZU IGNORED YOUR ORDER AND WENT AFTER A BOUNTY!" Konan yelled running through the hall, toward his room, yelling over and over. Pain grunted, not wanting to leave his heat source. He got up, shivering at the lost of his Akito, who slept through the yelling. Pain got up, wore his cloak, and waited for Konan.

She burst through the door.

"I can hear you, I'll talk to them" She nodded and walked out, closing the door. Pain closed his eyes calling to them.

"_Not now!" Hidan grunted._

"_I told you not to go after your bounties, did I not? Now return"_

"_We apologize Leader" Kakuzu said. "We'll me there" _

"_I expect you to, or consequences will be made" Hidan wore._

Pain heard a noise from Akito, and cut off the connection and turned to him.

"Sen...sei...Nnn..." Through the blanket, was a bulge. Pain slowly walked over to him, he touched his face. Tracing all that belonged to him. He shook him gently. Waking the little boy. The black eyes opened to meet the Rikingan. "Sen...sei" He said sleepy.

"Training, get something to eat, take a shower, and we're off outside. Same as last time, only this time 14 minutes" Akito nodded, and then noticed, he was hard. He froze, eyes widen. Pain noticed this too, and turned to him. "Something the matter?"

"...I..." Akito looked down in shame and embarrassment. He trembled, as tears dripped on the blanket. Pain pulled the blanket away, and lifted him up. Akito hid in Pain's shoulder, and his hands are fisted to his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry" Akito cried out. He placed him down on the ground of the bathroom, taking his cloak off. After, he bent down and started to undress Akito. Akito trembled and sobbed as his last clothing to cover his member was taken away from him.

Akito turned his body slightly away, to hide away his parts. Blushing with tears streaming his face. Pain held his waist, and pulled his body to him. He heard a whimper as Akito's member scrapped on Pain pant. One of Pain's hands slid down and held Akito's member. Akito cried out.

"Did Hidan touch you here?"Pain whispered in his hears. Akito nodded weakly and helplessly. "Did you release?" He shook his head. And turned him, so that his bare back pressed again Pain stomach and chest. His hand returned to hold the member.

Pain felt the wetness, the member twitching in torture wanting to be touched. Akito, was panting. He was so innocent, even Pain could tell, Akito had never done such a thing to himself. So pure. He moved his hand, gaining another cry. Akito head hit Pain's chest. His eyes half open, looking at Pain.

"Sen...sei...I..." he kept panting. "I...feel...d-dizzy" His eyes indeed were becoming swirly. Pain began to slowly, and softly stroking. Akito's hands moved away from the sides. One of his hands, grabbed Pain's stroking hand, tightly. And the other, moving to his mouth, in a fist. The back of his hand over his mouth, moaning through and pass it. His legs lost strength, and buckled. Pain quickly caught him with his free hand, and placed him down. As Pain sat down, crossed legged, and placing him on his lap. He continued, going slowly and gently. "S-sen...sai...I...Nnn...no...aaa..." Akito's legs cringed upward. His knees touching each other, and the rest, curved outward off the ground. His back pushed back against Pain's chest, his head down, and his hand let go of Pain's hand.

Both his hands to his face in fists, as he gave a long loud cry, as he came into Pain's hand. Akito panted, feeling the breeze of Pain's breath on his hair.

"S-s-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean t-to...dirty y-our hand..." Akito said through pants.

"That's fine" Pain licked his hands lick, looking at Akito from the corner of his eyes. Akito looked up, blushing and still panting. Pain leaned down, and kissed him. Akito half opened eyes closed, blushing further, his eyes becoming dizzy. Pain pulled away again, after playing with his shaky tongue. Watching his expression, as his eyes open.

Pain turned him around, placing one leg on each side of Pain. Akito rested his head against Pain's chest.

_Maybe..._He thought. _Coming here...Wasn't...such a bad thing...I could start...a-a...new life..._

Pain rifled his hair and got him up on his shaky legs.

"Shower or bath?" He turned, admiring the bare body of his Akito. That was turned, once again in embarrassment.

"S-shower" Akito wanted a quick clean so he wouldn't keep Pain waiting. Pain nodded, and turned on the shower head. Akito entered, and Pain closed up the curtain. Pain got a new patch of cloth, for Akito, and hank them up.

"S-sensai...c-could e-enter..." Pain paused, thinking about his students words, and then decided that he too, should take a shower. He took the rest of his cloth off and entered, the steamy hot shower. Akito's back faced Pain, face red again, under the showerhead. Pain took shampoo, and squeezed out some on his hand. And rubbed it into Akito's hair. Akito, jumped a bit, but then relaxed into the comforting fingers.

Pain cleaned him, and himself, letting Akito clumsy hand wash his spiky hair too and his chest. Akito dressed himself in knee height white shorts and black sleeveless top. Pain simply wore his pants and cloak, walked out followed by the cute, small boy. Who blushed every time he looked up at Pain. Pain took the weak boy out and began on their cardio.

Akito didn't complain this run, whenever he came close to Pain, he'd grab on Pain's flying cloak in a cutely manner.

Akito hadn't really been thinking about his life before. He could understand why. He didn't care if he lived or not in the other world. He was already like an invisible boy there, why should he care or miss his past life. He was bullied and neglected, hated and insulted. He was unwanted by both his parents, and had no friends. He was completely alone.

But now he was here. He was protected by Pain, safe and not alone. Konan was his friend, who loved him. And he was sure he could make the other members his friends...he...hoped so. But this training.

This training was useless, he wasn't going to last a minute in a fight, let alone win without dying. And then there's Pain. A man he fears from day one he was here. He was ok with Konan, since she helped him, Zetsu was fine too. But Pain was horrible, and mean, and just...scary. And here he was, sleeping in the same bed, and room, next to him.

He blushed.

He'd also let the man see him naked a few times, let him...touch him and help him dress and wash.

He turned redder.

He too, had seen the man naked, but mostly his upper body.

A drip of blood dripped from his nose onto the dirt, bumpy road surrounded by the forest.

He was buff, Pain, very, and strong, and handsome and smart, and, and...

More blood dripped.

Akito wasn't a ladies guy in the first place...so...its ok doing such things with guys...right? Right? I mean, it's not like Pain's doing it by force, he was doing it on his own free will. He had proven to Akito he would not hurt him. He had protected him at the train, helped his wounds heal and is now taking his busy time, just to train him.

He had, and still continues to protect him from Hidan.

Akito, from not paying attention bumped into someone, his nose still bleeding, he fell back on his behind.

"S-s-sorry"

Right up to his face was Pain. The blood flew increased as he blushed. Pain took out a tissue and wiped his nose. He cut off a piece and pushed it in both nose holes. Akito panted, not realizing how much he had been zoned out while running.

Pain offered him some water; Akito took it and drank a few long drinks. He returned the water bottle, and stood up. They began running again. Akito kept thinking about Pain, his voice, body, words, and his glares.

Pain stopped again, changing the tissue in his nose. Confused to why this was happening.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Pain asked, while changing his tissues.

"N-no..." Silence. Pain looked up at him, knowing he was lying. Akito hid in Pain's chest, panting. "I-It's y-your f-fault" Pain rifled his brown hair and gave him a quick kiss.

~O

~o

~O

Akito lay on the couch panting and tired. Pain left to his room for some work. Akito heard the entrance opened and close. He got up and quickly walked away when he saw it was Hidan and Kakuzu. Akito heard footsteps racing to him. He was in an empty hall. Bad. Very bad. Hidan grabbed him, and pushed him up a wall and kissed him in a bruising kiss. Tears dripped down Akito's face. Having always the same face, what can he say it hadn't learned to how hide his face expression before?

Hidan forced his tongue in, played with it and pulled away. Grabbed Akito collar, and pushed him hard in a room. Hidan closed and locked the door. Smirking as he saw Akito's terrified face as he tried to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't" He grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer, pulled him up and threw him on the bed. Akito yelped and cried out loud, as Hidan pulled Akito's cloth off. Hidan bit on his nipple, and then sucked it. Hidan kissed him again, and bit on his lips.

"Aaah!" Akito cried out, more tears pouring out. His lips bled, and he kept crying with a scared face as Hidan bit all over him. Opening wounds and making them bleed.

"Look at you, like a little wh-"

"Hidan!" A very, deep voice said, as the door broke open. Kakuzu. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the leg and yanked hard. Hidan flew out the door and smacked hard on the wall. He swore. Kakuzu dragged him away. Akito, got up, and dressed up. Falling on the ground a few times sobbing. He walked out the room, sobbing, as he headed to Pain's room. He wiped his tears and entered. Pain looked up.

"I-I'm just taking a-another shower..." Pain's eyes narrowed and Akito got more nervous.

"What happened to your cloth?" He asked.

"A-ah...must be the t-training"

"It wasn't like that when I left you" Pain got up from his sit, and Akito quickly rushed to the bathroom, striped and entered the bathroom showered. Hoping Pain would just drop it. Akito looked down, guilty for lying to Pain. He heard the door open and the sound of cloth moving. The curtains open and Pain entered. "What happened?" He asked again, only colder. Akito shivered.

"H-Hidan, b-but it's ok n-now, K-Kakuzu saved me"

"He didn't do anything, did he? Kakuzu got there right?" When Akito didn't say or do anything, Pain eyes narrowed and harden. "What did he do?" As Pain's eyes adjusted to the steam he saw all the bite marks on his body.

Pain's eyes grew in anger, as he saw this. Akito grabbed his arm as he tried to run out and kill the man.

"N-no, I-its f-fine"

"You showed that face didn't you?" he grabbed Akito's chin. "When well you learn, you belong to me, everything" He kissed him deeply. Pain pulled away and turned him to face the wall. Arms on the wall. Pain rubbed on his bite marks, flames flaring in his eyes.

How dare he touch his Akito? Tainting him in his smell and enjoying him with his own mouth! How dare he even kiss him, when he had just, the other day warned him not to? He will not forgive him.

Akito trembled in tears. "S-Sen...sai" He said shakily, as Pain stroked him slowly and softly again.

That shower, Akito was licked, and jerked off a few times, before passing out, and carried to bed.

Pain pushed the hair that blocked Akito's closed eyes.

"Your mine..."

**REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Hidan's punishment

**Aren't Review great? I like them. A lot. I love love them. ~.~ they make me happy. SO where did we leave off last time oooo yaa Hidan. Bad. Very bad.**

**So lets recap. Hidan did something bad, and Kakuzu saved Akito. SO what does Kakuzu have in store for Hidan? Or is he just going to beat him up lets find out~!**

**I own anyone and anywhere that you do not see, hear, or know about in the anime and manga of Naruto. Naruto belongs to, not me. SO LETSSSS CONTINUE**

**I noticed I was using 'Sensai' when really its 'sensei' sorry. I'll be using 'sensei' from now on.**

**No Confidents**

Akito woke up to hearing yelling. Pain's room/office was empty of him. But there was someone else. Konan, she was watching him like a hawk, analyzing his every move. She smiled brightly as their eyes met.

"Good Afternoon Akito!" She yelled cheerful, jumping in bed with him.

"G-good Afternoon K-Konan-sempai. W-Where's Pain-s-sensei?" Suddenly he heard in the bathroom, water shutting off, and out came Pain. He had a towel on his head, and one around his waist. His build body showing everywhere. His legs, arms, and stomach, one hand was drying his spiky orange hair, while the other stayed at his side. He looked up at the two on his bed. The yelling was still heard.

Akito suspected it to be Hidan...

Akito quickly looked away from Pain, turning red. Pain's purple eyes looked at Konan.

"Why, if I may ask, are you on my bed?"

"Akito doesn't mind right?" She turned to him, turning his face toward her, with his chin. "Na, _Akito _Why not changes into my room hm?" She said, her eyes becoming knives, forcing him to agree. He was a bit frightened at Konan's new look.

He turned his head away from her, shivering a bit, despite the blanket.

"T-that c-choice isn't...w-with me...to c-chose. I-it's P-Pain-s-sensei's c-choice"

"He remains here Konan, he already agreed to that." She gave him are glare, got up and walked out the door. Akito looked down, sadden to have made Konan upset. Pain watched him, he saw him refusing to meet his eyes.

!~

!~

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU STUPID OLD MAN, HE WAS JUST...so...innocent...I just..." Hidan was on the stone floor in his room, arms tied in front of him, on his knees, his behind held up, with Kakuzu above him, member inside of Hidan, not moving, and glaring down on him.

Kakuzu knew his stupid religion didn't alone the Jashinist to be ukes, the one at the bottom, only the tops. Kakuzu's punishments were normally this. Well, it wasn't his choice; it was Pain who told him to do such things to him. To make him ashamed, and humiliated in front of his God. Hidan hated it. He hated the man, and he hated how his body reacted to it. He was betraying his God.

Kakuzu pulled back and gave another hard thrust in.

"Shit that hurts" Hidan cried out, holding his hands into fists tightly. Hidan heals faster, and better than a normal human. Having this ability, whenever he was being punished, it was as if it was his first time all over again. And well, Kakuzu isn't small. He's much bigger than Hidan, which was even more painful.

"Moron" Kakuzu insulted. Hidan was slightly trembling; he was bare and tied up. He felt like crying to his lord. He had a hard on from all this, he was about to come. He wasn't supposed to; he was supposed to be the seme no matter. Kakuzu moved again and he came. "Pain told you, and yet you ignore his warning" Kakuzu pulled out. "Hurry and clean yourself, we have to the seal the tailed beast today" Kakuzu untied him and left. Kakuzu hardly had moved, so no blood was out. He could even hardly move in his tight hole anyway. But, Hidan knew it wasn't rape. If he was getting turned on by it, it meant his body liked it. But his soul didn't. His soul and body should only be used as how his God wishes it to be.

And surly, the way it was treated was forbidden. Hidan cleaned up, cursing through the whole shower time. He dressed up and walked out.

~!

~O~

"S-sensei, n-noo...m-more...aaah...!" Pain's still wet hair dripped on Akito's bare skin. Akito's lay in bed, his back hand over his mouth. His tears falling, his eyes closed, with his other hand buried in Pain's wet hair, trying to push Pain's head away from his member. His body trembled in pleasure, his hand losing power to push Pain away as he sucked on his small member. He licked on it, looking up at the boy, and took it whole again.

Akito's back arched upward as he came for the third time, with a loud, and long moan, he fell on the bed again, panting and trembled. His eyes going swirly again.

Pain once again swallowed, and sat up, looking at Akito. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"W-why a-are you...d-doing this t-to...me?" Akito asked suddenly. Pain gave him another quick kiss.

"You belong to me"

"..." Akito closed his eyes. "Y-yes...S-sensai" Pain got up, and got dressed.

"We will be performing the sealing today, do you want to watch?" Akito's rose his arm up to cover his eyes. He had tears in his eyes, as the pleasure still went through him; he turned over, covering his now hard member again. Blushing in embarrassment.

"N-no, I-I'll stay here"

"Make sure you get something to eat too" Pain said, buttoning up his cloak and walked out. It was clear, very clear, that he was in love with the evil criminal man. Who is also leader of a criminal group. And how was he to tell him? Surly he would laugh evilly at him and throw him away. He won't tell him.

More tears fell.

He will never tell him. How could he...?

Akito's stomach growled, but he ignored it and continued his sobbing. He was only a tool, nothing more to the Akatsuki. He was only using him as a toy for his own likings.

!

!.!.!

It would take them three days for one sealing. They had the two tailed, the three tailed and the fourth tailed. So, three times three, would be nine days till they return. Unless their taking breaks in between to recharge their chakra. Akito lay in bed, the whole day.

And the day after, and the day after that, sobbing quietly and slowly. As he thought, they took breaks; he heard footsteps toward the door. It opened without a creek.

"Akito?" Pain called, and saw the boy, they he left him, three days before. His eyes widen, and then they narrowed and hardened. He walked toward the bed, hearing small whimper noises. The boy had a hard on. But he was ignoring it, and he was hungry, Pain noticed this by the grumbling of his stomach. Pain eyes softened.

He was sure the boy had a good reason, maybe he was scared to leave the room, or maybe it was painful to wake with a hard on. And he doesn't look the type to do it to himself. So he stayed, and he was sobbing because he was hungry and it's painful to be turned on.

Pain rifled his hair, and felt him stiffen. "Relax" He soothed, and after a few minutes, the boy did so. The tears stopped, and he turned red, hiding his face behind his hair.

Pain's hand slid from his head to his neck, lower to his back and then to his low back. Akito curled up a bit, shiver at Pain's cold hand touching his bare skin. He felt Pain's other hand slid down his chest and took hold of his member. Akito quickly jolted at the touch and jumped, holding on Pain's arm tightly. Trembling with tears back in his eyes. He buried his head in Pain's shoulder as the evil man helped him release.

Pain moved slowly, stroke him, down and up to the tip that was already dripping in pre-cum.

"S-sensei...!" He shrieked out a cry as he came, quickly in his hand. Pain pulled away the cum filled hand and turned Akito a little, coat two fingers in the cum, and licked the others, and pushed one finger in his tight entrance.

He felt Akito grip tightens on him, as he heard him gasp loudly.

"N-no...Aaah..."

"Relax, I won't do anything more than this" Pain assured. Moving his finger slowly and gently back out and back in. Stretching him up a bit.

Akito's finger dug into Pain's arm, and his tears fell on Pain's cloak, as the pain grows when another finger was added. His yelps and cries increased, in both volume and frequency. His tears poured, and soaked Pain's cloak. He trembled, quivered and shivered violently.

"P-please, n-no m-more" Pain pulled his fingers away quickly, gave a tug on Akito's member and kissed him deeply. He came and moaned into the kiss. He carried him, after pulling away, and placed him in the tub.

"Take a bath, and go eat something, I won't go easy next time. I'm off to do the next sealing." Akito nodded. He changed his soaked cloak, into a different, similar one, and left. Akito cleaned up quickly, wore the same clean cloth that was worn just a day ago. And ran out, and then stopped in the living room, and stared at them.

"Hm?" Deidara noticed his presence, turned a bit. "Hey, it's the newbie, hm" Akito blushed, and hurried into the kitchen; he looked through the cupboard, and found instant ramen. He took it out of the cupboard and stared at it. He had never tasted ramen before, he thought to try it. He heated it, and walked out to stare while eating it. He used a fork, and dipped it in the ramen container, and pulled out, blowing on it, he placed it in his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine! Hm" He heard Deidara yelled from the finger tip of the seal. Akito looked up, eyes widen. He didn't know if he should be happy, from the amazing taste, or horrible for eating Deidara's ramen.

"S-sorry!" Akito called back. "Ah...I-I'll...Go out...later and buy you..." Deidara paused.

"Fine un." Akito looked for Itachi as he slurped on Deidara's ramen. He saw him next to Kisame, and stared at him. He wondered how he felt being here. Seeing as he was a good person truly. How much hurt was he? Akito really wanted to get close to him, on his good side. He stared at his back, and as if he knew he was being watch, Itachi turned to him. Akito quickly looked away, down on his ramen.

As they kept taking the beast out of the three tailed boy, Akito finished his ramen, throw away the container, and sat down, leaning on a wall. His eyes getting heavy.

"Don't sleep here, you'll only hurt your back" Pain said. Too late Akito was asleep. He sighed.

**Review, I know this time it was really short. But next chapter, I'll have it longer. Uhm, as a warning, there is REAL rape next chapter, so warning you. And some killing, and blood and so on. SO just a heads up. And I hope you enjoyed the slight Kakuhidan. They aren't really together tho. Just letting you know. **


	8. Chapter 8 RAPE D:

**Ok so i'm BACK~! Uhmm...ya.**

**I don't own anything Naruto-ish. What belongs to me, is Akito, his family, the bullies...uhm his classmates...I can't think of anything else...**

**I make no money out of this or any of my other stories. Uhm**

**Warning: There will be rape in this, some blood beating, and death. Uhm...ya...no not that Akatsuki that die. Other that I made up too. Maybe, not sure if they will die...yet.**

**Ok so, if you do not like rape moments, I am sorry, but you have to go through them, so that you'd understand. Even though it's just a little bit. **

**Sorry.**

**No Confidents**

Akito woke up once again. They were still sealing the beast, he rubbed his eyes.

"D...Deidara...Sempai" He said sleepy. He saw Deidara turn slightly to him. "I'll get your r-ramen now...I-Is any t-type ok?" Deidara nodded.

"Ah, you can get the money in my room, on the drawer" Konan said. Akito nodded, and went down the hall, out the living room. _Konan's room...Konan's room. _Once he found it he entered, saw the money, took the coins, and left. He walked, still rubbing my eyes. Akito placed the coins in his pockets. Waved bye to them, and left.

"I should be going with him..." Pain muttered. He should be going with him. But if he left, the balance would be unbalanced, and it'd take much longer to seal it. But he knew that boy was going to have trouble at something. He sighed mentally, and focused on the sealing.

O!

O!

Akito, wide awake now, walked toward the same train as Konan took him before. He was sure he saw a ramen place at the store he went with her and Pain. He got into the train, and stayed by the door, where Pain usually stood. As the door closed, and the train started to move, a hand held his waist.

"Where are you heading cute boy?" A man said from behind. Akito's eyes widen, and he began to tremble in fear.

"T-to b-buy...s-something" Akito said, terrified.

"Oh...Is that so...Well, mind sparing a few minutes, you see, my friends and I are quite bored" The hand rose under his shirt and pinched his nibble. He gave a whimper, tears falling down already. A different hand, a smoother one, squeezed between his legs. One of Akito's hands went to his mouth, fisted, and the other to the window of the door.

He began to stroke through the fabric.

"You like that?" A different voice said. Akito shook his head. He didn't like it, he didn't. Another hand went down his back and into his pant. He grabbed his butt-cheek and squeezed, and began nudging his hole. The door opened and Akito used his energy to run off. The three men walked out too. Akito's tears poured as he began to run into the store, he could lose them there.

He looked around the store for Deidara's ramen, as tears fell down his face. He was scared to walk out now, or did they follow him in? Scared, he quickly found ramen, bought it and ran out, looked left and right, and quickly toward the train station to wait for the next train. But along the way, he was grabbed by the wrist.

"You think you could run away from us?" He dragged him away from the station.

"N-no, s-stop" Akito whimpered out, tears falling again.

"Aaaw look, he's crying, isn't that cute" They took him to an empty dark ally, shoved him against one of them, back to his chest. The person, held his arms back. The second person pulled his pant down along with his underwear. The third person, already hand his hard member out, licked his lips.

"Get it ready" he said. The second person, who pulled his pant down, lifted Akito's legs up to reveal his sore hole from Pain fingering it.

"Seeing how it's sore, this wouldn't be your first time" the third one chuckled out. The second one, on his knees licked the sore whole.

"N-no, s-stop...P-please" Akito whimpered out his plea. After a minutes of licking his whole, and pleas, he moved away. The first person, who held his arms, leaned him forward, toward the third person's member.

"Suck" He said. When Akito refused, the third person shoved his member in his mouth. And decided to move him. Thrusts were made in the boy's mouth, and then pulled out after a few seconds. He was pulled back again, the second person, pulled back his legs for the third man.

Next the third man advanced, positioned himself, and pushed in completely with a hard thrust. A shriek, a cry, and scream was coming from Akito, who was then, told to shut up by placing something in his mouth.

"Shit" The third man said. "This kid is tight, I could hardly move" Akito's tears increased. Akito cries out from the fierce stinging and sudden thrust. The licking from before did nothing to smooth out the pain. Akito cried out through the object in his mouth, as the man moved, for his first time of being entered so roughly is almost unbearable. The other laughed, blood seeped out, and finally, because of the tightness, the man reached his climax faster, pulled out roughly and came over the boy's stomach. They dropped the boy and ran off.

Akito went unconscious before the man came, though, the pain was still there.

~!

~!

~!

It was night fall when Akito woke up, he remembered what happened earlier, and cried. He took the bag that had Deidara's ramen, and stood up, crying in pain, and falling. It hurt to move his legs. So he crawled, still his legs hurt, but it was better than walking. He was in time for the last train, which was empty. He stood, holding on the seats to get up, and then held the bar above once he was up.

He sobbed along the way, as the train reached the last station, and he walked out, falling again. He crawled his way again, down the road to the base.

~!

"What's taking Akito so long, it's already night fall un" Deidara whined. Sasori shrugged.

Pain walked out of his room, tired of waiting, he pulls the entrance open, and his eyes widen. Akito was on the ground, his cloth ripped at some places, dirty, crawling, crying too.

"Akito!" Pain quickly jogged to him and pulled him up, and froze, when Akito cried out in Pain. "What happened?" _I should have gone with him...!_ Akito lifted the bag toward Deidara.

"Ramen...yours..." Deidara took it, and stared at him, in shock and wonder. Pain turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"Leave, go rest and regain your energy" Deidara and Sasori nodded and left. Pain lifted the limb body of Akito bridle-style. Akito winced. Pain carried him to his room, and laid him down on the bed. Quickly, Akito moved to his side. Pain eyes widen. _He wasn't...No...Was he...? _"What happened, and don't lie and say nothing. Your cloth is a mess, you're crying, and you keep wincing and crying out in pain. What Happened?"

"I-I-I...I was...ganged up...on..."

"Raped...in...Other words" Akito nodded weakly. Pain's eyes harden, and his hands became fists. His teeth clenched in anger. He let his anger slip for now, he needed to care for Akito right now. Pain carried him again, and walked to the bathroom. Akito jolting and trembling in Pain's arms. "I...Won't hurt you Akito, if that's what your worried about" Akito cried out loudly in Pain's chest.

"I was so scared...! I'm scared...I'm scared Sensei...!" Pain paused, and then hugged him, as he carried him in one arm, and turned on the water, to fill the tub.

"I won't let you go out alone anymore; I'll make sure to have someone with you. And I'll kill the men that touched you" Pain pulled him off his chest, as he took off Akito's, that once was new, torn cloth, and threw it away. Blood stained the cloth, as he saw blood still seeping out. "Don't go in the water, if you do, you'll turn it red" He took his cloak off, and pulled his pant to his knees. He uncorked the tub, and turned it into shower. He sat at the edge, and laid Akito on his stomach on his lap. Water hitting his legs and back. Pain began to clean him. Akito stiffened and kept crying as Pain touched his bloody legs.

"I won't hurt you Akito, I won't" Pain said softly. Akito liked it when Pain said something gently, or softly. He calmed him down; it told him he was protected and safe in his arms. Tears still poured, but only soft and small whimpers call out of his mouth. Pain's hand went up to his rapped and bleeding hole, and rubbed it gently. The blood seemed to have stopped seeping out. "Akito, I'm going to put a finger in, I need to check if your still bleeding, is that alright?" There was a pause, and then he nodded. Pain gently and slow placed his finger in. Akito whimpered loudly and trembled. Pain pulled out, no blood. He rubbed Akito's hole gently, and ran his hand down and up his leg comforting him. He began the tub again, and laid him down on his side, so it wouldn't hurt him. Pain got up, legs wet, but Akito held on to him.

"D-don't l-leave me..."Akito plead, eyes tearful, his eyes scared at the answer.

"I'll be back; I just need to take care of something, alright?" Akito nodded and let go. Pain pulled down his pant, and wore his cloak, quickly vanishing from site.

~o

~o

~o

"Man that kid was the best we've had" The third man said.

"Ya boss, too bad we didn't have our turn"

"We had to get the next train or else, we would of missed the next victim"

"Ya, he was great"

"Not as great as the boy, his face just...made you want to have him, and eat him and just take him" The boss said.

"So, you were the three that touched what belong to me. Raped, and made him bleed" Said a dark, poison felled voice.

"W-who's there?" One called. Pain stepped out. They saw his ninja headband, scratched out.

"A-a R-rouge n-ninja..."They said in fear. Pain grabbed the boss's throat.

"Never, come CLOSE to what belongs to me, understood, or I'll rip your pathetic existence from the surface of this ground" The man was so scared, that he wet himself, whimpering and nodding. Pain pushed him roughly off balance and the men fell. The other too, wet them too and ran off. Pain returned to the base, having slightly relived his anger. He was still angry, Akito showed _that_ face again. He sighed, and entered the bathroom again. Took his cloth off and entered the tub with Akito, took hold of Akito's shoulder, and turned him so Akito's back pressed against his chest.

"Sensei..." Akito said, turned to face Pain. Pain watched. Akito wrapped his arms and legs around him having his hard on touch Pain's stomach. Akito was blushing and hid his face. "S-sorry...f-for everything..." Pain sighed out and wrapped an arm around him. His other, pulled his chin up and kissed him deeply.

Playing with his tongue and then pulled away, his nose an inch away from touching Akito's.

"You belong to me Akito, me, and only me. Others are not allowed to touch you the way I do, no one. That is why I keep telling you hide that expression, and you can only show me"

"S-sorry..." Akito hid in his chest again.  
>"Do you want help...with this" Pain said, sliding a finger up Akito's member. Akito trembled and nodded into his chest. Pain took hold of it, and stroked it slowly. Akito moaned into his chest.<p>

"Nnn...Aaa...s-sen...sei...Aaaah..." He quickly came, and Pain licked his hand.

"I suppose we'll have to cancel training, you should take your rest for the next three days, as we seal the last beast before we go hunting again." Akito nodded. Pain kissed him again.

**Ok so I made it longer, 2000+ review please :DDDDD**

**And sorry about the ...rape moment...SORRY. had to add it. **


End file.
